Increasingly, computer systems have needed to protect themselves against unwanted computer code. Such unwanted computer code has generally taken the form of viruses, worms, Trojan horses, spyware, adware, and so forth. To combat the dissemination of unwanted computer code, systems (e.g. intrusion detection systems, virus scanners, etc.) have been created for scanning data (e.g. files, etc.) to identify whether such data incorporates unwanted computer code. However, such systems often prevent access to data during scanning until the data is finished being scanned, thus causing an extended delay in satisfying a request made with respect to the data.
There is thus a need for overcoming these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.